


Day-off

by capricious_Bastard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred's a young CEO of his company, And Arthur's... Something..., I didn't get to think up of what kind of job Arthur has okay?!, M/M, This is for the Back to School(BtS) exchange event on Tumblr, they're humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: I was so late in posting this. I should have written and posted this a long time ago, but somethings happened, and I'm late.





	Day-off

**Author's Note:**

> I was so late in posting this. I should have written and posted this a long time ago, but somethings happened, and I'm late.

They were sitting on the couch; one of them was watching, with close attention, to an action movie he had yet to watch until today, while the other one was focused on his book instead; a soft-bound book with a blue and black gradient as the cover that focuses on Greek mythology.

Alfred was interested in reading it too, at first, but his attention went to watching a movie instead because ‘he wasn’t in the mood to read’ and that ‘he forgot to read it because of how busy he’s been lately’ despite the sudden disinterest for the book, Arthur understood that it was definitely the latter of the two reasons given to him. He couldn’t blame Alfred though; he’s a busy man, a young CEO of his own company that he built from the ground up which is the reason why Arthur can never get truly angry, just pissed, at how Alfred seems to pay more attention to his company than his own boyfriend of four years- he minds, sometimes, but, he loves Alfred too much, and understands the position he’s in to let the miss dates or Alfred’s rustle and shuffle in their house late into the night as he comes home  (and sometimes never at all) pass by without feeling any kind of his usual exasperation towards Alfred and his childish behaviours.

“Oh!” Alfred shouted, jolting in his seat at the scene of one of the heroes get tossed and smash into a building, “That’s gotta hurt!”

Arthur glances at him with a raised brow. What he doesn’t understand is the shift from Alfred’s happy-go-lucky and laid back attitude to his serious, work-mode attitude. It blows his mind every time he and Alfred meet up to a dinner date with high-ranking executives and CEOs, and he’s completely in control of the conversation; from his persuasive talks to the deal-making decisions he gives to the table as Arthur stays back and watches it all unfold in front of him.

“Shit!” Alfred yells and winches as if he’s the one affected, a few chips flying from the bag he’s crushing. “Come on! YOU CAN DO IT!” He cheers on, standing up and punching the empty space of air.

Arthur lowers his head, using the book in his hands to cover the little smile on his lips as he watches with endearment toward the loud American.

Alfred’s hands go up into the air, over his head, when the heroes managed to beat the villain, his voice echoing throughout the house as he shouted in triumph. “YES!” He plops back down on the couch, his arm going up and rested on the back of the couch, just behind Arthur’s head. Arthur pretends not to notice, but he does. His heart feels light and he can feel the light blush cover his cheeks because of the heat that came along with it.

Even though they’ve been together for four years, little moments like these still gets to him. The small gestures, like how Alfred sat closer to him, put his arm around him, moving less wildly than he did before to not bother him- it was those moments that he noticed much more than all the others.

Arthur breathes in, breathy as if he just ran a marathon, breathing out like a gushing and blushing school girl, to refocus his mind toward the book instead. And he manages to do so, reading it quietly throughout the rest of the movie without any other big, distracting movements coming from his boyfriend.

He barely notices how the end credits were already rolling when Alfred stood up from the couch and started to clean the mess he’d made, humming out happily as he let the credits continue playing. It was when the sound of plastic rustling and glasses hit the metal of the sink that he moves his gaze up from his book to his surroundings. Green eyes moved to the television first, the black background and white text of the credits moving upward from one end to the other end of the screen.

“Al?” He calls out, putting the book down on his lap as he turns his head to the open kitchen they have.

“Yeah?”

And Arthur doesn’t say anything, just shrugs his shoulders and continues reading again.

“Artie?” Alfred asks, walking into the room with a glass of water, “Why’ you call?”

“Hm?” Arthur glances up before moving his eyes back to the sentences of the novel, “No reason. Just wanted to make sure that you’re still here.”

A chuckle comes, “What, you thought I’d leave? It’s my deserved day-off, no way am I going outside now.”

“Hm” Arthur hummed again, “I see.”

A weight settles next to the Brit, the silence of the end credits of the movie changes into the white noise of some commercial when Alfred changed the source of the T.V. from the DVD player to cable.

He puffs out his cheeks as he leans closer to Arthur, his bright blonde locks coming into Arthur’s peripheral view. He blinks when his book is pushed down to his lap and Alfred’s lip presses against his.

“Are you ignoring me?” Alfred whispers, his breath caressing the British’s skin and lips.

“No.” He mumbles, green meeting with blue; a somewhat demure tone settling between them. It’s Alfred who hums this time, his dark blue hues glancing down at Arthur’s lips before he leans in again, their kiss chaste, tasting like cheesy potato chips that the American had mixing with the after taste of tea that the Brit drank a little while ago.

They pull away from each other but not too far, their breaths mixing and mingling together.

“You sounded like you were sulking.” A smirk appears on Alfred’s lips and Arthur’s cheeks flare up.

“I am not!” He shouts his protest, hitting him with his free hand while the former openly chuckles at the latter’s reaction.

“I was joking! Joking!”

“As if!” Arthur shouted, eyes glaring at the blonde in front of him.

“I said I was joking!” He pouts his lower lip out, peering up at Arthur’s emerald-coloured gaze, with puppy eyes and childish whining to pair with it.

“I got that” Arthur murmurs out, looking down at the book on his lap as he tries to ignore the American beside him. Alfred persists, placing his head on Arthur’s shoulder and nuzzles him.

A sigh escapes him. He places the bookmark between the pages and places the novel on the table next to the couch then faces Alfred again. With cheeks flaring a bright red across his cheeks, he leans and peaks the other’s forehead. Then looks away, clearly embarrassed.

Alfred’s eyes shine, he immediately wraps his arms around his boyfriend, squeezing him gently, letting out a cheerful, lovable laugh against Arthur.

It was a day-off that they both enjoyed to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
